


Happy Birthday To You...

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Series: Unbelievable [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You celebrate your birthday when one mistake turns into a blissful experience...sans hospital stay of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Idek if this is gonna be a one off or not. I’m gonna tag it as a series for now and see the response to it. Wrote this because it had been sitting in my brain for awhile now. So, here. Enjoy. My first foray into Reader fics!

It started as a normal birthday party. Your friends came out to celebrate you turning thirty in style. Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross, two of your best friends, and the reason you got hired in the company you work for in the first place, were now carrying various amounts of alcohol into your house. You smiled and giggled, knowing they were truly your best friends.

“You’re here! What else is there?”

You ask, as Kerry carried a keg of your favorite beer into your house. You followed him into the house and pointed at where you wanted the keg to sit. You smiled at Miles, who waved off your help. You chuckled and started walking around your house, placing all different colored cups and bowls out and around on various tables. 

“So, why are you throwing yourself a thirtieth birthday party? Don’t you have friends to do that for you?”

“Mariel planned it. We just agreed to have it here because my place is bigger.”

“Mariel’s been an amazing friend to you, especially after the whole Risinger fiasco.”

It had been no big secret that you had a very bad, very public, very ugly breakup from Jon Risinger in the Rooster Teeth parking lot. It was why you had moved out of the position you’d had within the company, and moved into being a video editor and producer for your friends over in Achievement Hunter.

“Mariel could’ve walked away from me when Jon and I broke up. But she didn’t.”

You said, hearing your doorbell ring. You smiled and straightened your cashmere sweater that the support team from Achievement Hunter chipped in to buy you. You smiled and opened the door to see some more of your friends standing on the other side. Jeremy and Kat, Michael and Lindsay and Gavin and Meg wished you a happy birthday and walked into your house. You pinched yourself because you couldn’t believe that these were your friends, and that they loved you enough to show up.

“So, the big three-oh, huh? How does it feel?”

Michael asked, taking a swig of the beer he’d brought with him. You flipped him off, knowing he was just a few years younger than you. You kissed his cheek softly and watched as your house started filling with all of your friends. You were in the kitchen having a conversation with Mariel and Maggie, when you heard Gavin exclaim from the living room.

“Well holy fucking shit! Did you just get off the plane and come straight here?!”

Your eyebrows raised as you excused yourself from Maggie and Mariel to walk into the living room. And that’s when you saw him. He was standing there talking to Michael and Gav, sunglasses perched on his head. You checked him out a little bit, and smiled. He was wearing the tight blue t-shirt that accentuated his eyes, and even tighter blue jeans. 

“He flew five thousand miles from the other side of the world to be here for your birthday.”

You gasped and turned to look at Meg. It was true, Ryan Haywood, the one you had been dreaming of for so long, had been doing a three-week promotional tour with Geoff Ramsey in Tokyo. So, having seen him, you were amazed that he’d come.

“He left Tokyo for this?”

You asked. Meg nodded and walked away from you. She knew how you felt about Ryan. Being one of the people you hung out with most, she would. You needed a moment to pull yourself together. Finding out that he flew from Tokyo just to be here was making you super excited. 

“You look flustered. Who showed up?”

Mariel asked. She walked into the living room and her eyes widened. She turned back to look into the kitchen and saw that you were sitting there drinking from a bottle of Jack Daniels. She chuckled to herself and suddenly she found herself calling out.

“Ryan! Hey! She’s in here!”

Mariel yelled. You glared at her openly and that’s when you saw him. And you couldn’t fight the grin that spread across your face. You didn’t want to either. He smiled back at you and made his way over to the kitchen, sliding a bag over to you. He’d even brought you a birthday gift. You made a silent ‘aww’, and watched.

“Happy birthday, beautiful!”

Ryan shouted over the music. You took a swig of something different this time, the buzz clearly starting to get to you. You motioned for him to follow you out back. He nodded and followed you out back. You looked around your back yard and smiled, before you spoke.

“Are you crazy? You didn’t have to do that!”

“Fly from Tokyo? I mean, I was due home tomorrow anyway. I just switched things around a bit and came home tonight. I wouldn’t have missed your birthday for the world.”

Ryan said, watching you. You appreciated him doing that for you. You also realized that you couldn’t fight the urge to just take his face in his hands and kiss him. And that’s exactly what you were doing. You started it off slowly first, but then a bit rougher. Ryan sighed gently and pulled away from you, grabbing your arms gently.

“No.”

Ryan said, dropping his hands from your arms and he moved himself a bit further away from you. You couldn’t believe what was happening. You’d kissed him, and here he was, standing in front of you and he turned you down cold.

“No. Oh, well there’s that then.”

You said, turning away from him. You ran back into the house as fast as your drunk feet could carry you. You heard Ryan call out to you and you ignored him instead. You felt the hot tears welling up behind your eyes and that’s when it all happened. There was a bunch of empty beer bottles in the shape of a triangle in front of you, and Michael hadn’t properly warned you. It was too late though, because your prized Jimmy Choo stilettos had given way and you were falling face first into your hardwood bookshelf. You felt the warmness and then everything went black…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. You knew they were being cautious, but you didn’t have a concussion. You’d had several concussions from your softball playing days in college, and you knew what they felt like. You saw Michael sitting next to you, and that’s when you smiled.

“Hey welcome back.”

“Hey. How bad is it?”

“Fifteen stitches on your face and a very guilty looking Ryan Haywood outside.”

Michael said, pointing to the window. You could make out Ryan’s form as he spoke with Mariel, Meg and Lindsay. You know that you couldn’t be angry at him for turning you down. Maybe he’d not felt the same as you. That made you sad, and you looked back at Michael and nodded. He kissed the one side of your forehead not covered in bandages and walked out. A few minutes later, Ryan walked into the room and sat down in the chair that Michael had vacated. Ryan looked everywhere but at you, and that upset you. Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you gonna look at me, Ryan?”

You asked him. He dragged his eyes slowly up the bed until he’d met your eyes and then gasped at the stitches on your face. You could see the guilt and sadness in his eyes, but he needed to speak. You needed him to say something.

“This is all my fault.”

He said. You knew it wasn’t his fault, and you needed to reassure him of that. You shook your head and grabbed his hand gently, knowing that the little touch was enough. 

“No, it wasn’t. I was the one who kissed you. You quite clearly didn’t want me to kiss you.”

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t find the words. He remained silent for a good while, but then realized he needed to say something. So, he shrugged his shoulders sadly and started speaking.

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it!”

You yell frustrated. You played every scene back in your head, every late night you’d spent in the office editing, every little bit of flirting you guys did. The travelling for Achievement Hunter. All you’d wanted was to feel something after your breakup, and you did. Or so you thought.

“You were drunk! I wanted it to be something special!”

You were going to interject, but Ryan held his hand up. He had more to say, and you nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“When Jon left you a bleeding, crying mess in the parking lot, I went after him. I threatened him. Told him it would be the last time he ever touched you. And it was. You are smart, funny, gorgeous. Everything I could ever see in a potential life mate. I didn’t want our first kiss tainted by alcohol.”

Ryan said, looking at you. You grinned at him and then softened your smile a bit. This was a man you’d fallen for so completely. He was the most beautiful man that you could have ever given your heart to, and that was when you knew what you needed.

“Ry. I’m so sorry. Please. Try again? Please kiss me.”

Ryan leaned forward and nodded, grinning at you. He took your face into his hands gently, avoiding the bandage and the stitches on your face, and kissed your lips as gently as possible. You smiled into it. He pulled away a few minutes later and grinned.

“I’m gonna go see if we can get my beautiful girlfriend out of here.”

Ryan said, leaving the room. That’s when you knew you just had the most amazing birthday ever. You landed the man of your dreams. 

“Happy 30th birthday to me.”

You whisper to yourself, chuckling.


	2. Across The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a strong revelation, thanks to Miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Getting back into this writing thing, and I’m doing it in a way that I couldn’t imagine. So, I’ve been told that you guys want to have the Risinger perspective. So….yeah. I’m playing it like this. Soooo…yeah. It’s gonna be darrrrrk. Song used in the background is ‘Across The Universe’ by The Beatles. Although for this particular one, I’m using Evan Rachel Wood and Darren Criss’s version.

_Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe_

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind_

_Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai Guru Deva OM_

 

The haunting lyrics stayed with you as you lay on the sidewalk. You were bleeding, quite obviously. And you think you were crying too, but you couldn’t be sure. You know that the blood that lay beneath you was yours. That part was obvious. Feeling the kick to the ribs, and the crushing pressure, makes you want to fall out. But you won’t do that. You won’t let Jon have that moment. You looked up at him as you thought back to the point that brought you here.

 

_**Three hours earlier….** _

 

_“I don’t know why the fuck you think that about me!”_

 

You yelled at Jon Risinger. You’d just had a particularly long, grueling day editing the some pre tape for On The Spot, and you didn’t want to argue. You just wanted to go home, have a nice long bubble bath and a glass of wine and just relax with Jon, but all he wanted to do was bitch and complain about your friendship with Ryan Haywood.

 

_“Oh cut the bullshit! I see the way he looks at you!”_

 

 _“The way he looks at me?! Are you fucking kidding me? Jon, he looks at me the way a best friend looks at his best friend. You know I’m in a relationship with you, right?_ ”

 

_“Sometimes I wonder!”_

 

_You looked at Jon and growled at him. You didn’t recognize him at all lately, because he’d been very combative. Something that you didn’t even recognize in him._

 

_“Look, Jon…if I were going to cheat on you with Ryan, I’d have zero regrets about it.”_

 

_And that’s what set him off. He stood up and grabbed you by the back of the hair and pulled you to him. You’d never seen this side of him before, and it was scary to observe. He slammed your face against the desk and held you down._

 

_“You are a whore. I should’ve believed every one when they told me. You’re going to learn, just like everyone else will.”_

 

_And you found yourself being pulled back up. He dragged you around his office, and continued beating you up. He shoved you in a closet when Miles came and knocked on his door. You tried gasping for air and beating on the door before you gave up. You felt the darkness coming, but you weren’t going to let it grab you. You saw the door open and he grabbed you again. You saw that you had cuts and bruises all up and down your legs. He stood you up so you could walk and that’s when he whispered in your ear._

 

_“You’re nothing. Do you understand me? You’re the dirt on my shoe. And you’re going to walk out of here like normal. You’re going to smile and say bye to Miles like you do every day.”_

 

_“I’m bleeding…can I clean up?”_

 

_“Fuck that.”_

 

_Jon said, leading you down a hallway. He knew there was a back door that led to the parking lot. He couldn’t risk anyone seeing you like that. He opened the door and threw you out. You stumbled and fell right to the ground next to the trash dumpster._

 

_“Jon, let me up. Please.”_

 

_You asked. But it wasn’t happening…. And that’s what lead you to your current position. Laying on a cold, hard ground, bleeding and crying. Jon just kept going. And that’s when you’d heard a voice. You couldn’t exactly place it, but you knew someone was coming, just as your eyes closed._

 

_Nothing’s gonna change my world_

_Nothing’s gonna change my world_

_Nothing’s gonna change my world_

_Nothing’s gonna change my world_

 

_Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes_

 

_They call me on and on across the universe_

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box_

_They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_

_Jai Guru Deva OM_

 

You groaned and opened your eyes. You were no longer laying on the parking lot. You were in a bed. You looked around to what looked to be a hospital bed. You looked down at your arms and realized they were pretty heavily bandaged. You happened to look over to your right and see a sleeping Miles Luna next to you. You reached up and over, and tapped his shoulder. Miles instantly awoke and smiled upon seeing you awake.

 

“Hey! You’re up! Oh my god. How do you feel?”

 

“Like a semi hit me.”

 

You chuckle. You don’t want to relive what happened, but you also need to know how you ended up in the hospital. Miles knew you wouldn’t ask, so he waited a few minutes before speaking. He was angry at something, and you watched as he spoke.

 

“I came around the corner. I saw him kick you. I…I called for help. Luckily someone else was in the parking lot with me.”

 

You watched as Miles stopped for a moment. You studied the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep you’d gotten. You knew he wouldn’t go on without your prompting, so you patted his hand and watched.

 

“Go on, Miles.”

 

“Ryan. He came from literally nowhere. He saw the scene and chased Jon inside. He came out a few minutes later, and Jon was nowhere to be found. Ryan was so scared.”

 

This surprised you. You hadn’t expected Ryan to be there. His schedule had been pretty heavy and you’d barely spoken, but it hadn’t dawned on you that he’d still be around the offices. That’s when you realized something.

 

Your feelings for Ryan. Jon was absolutely right.


End file.
